1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fenestration products, such as a door assembly, for installation into a house or building. More particularly, the present invention concerns a decorative cover that serves to conceal a reinforcement plate extending along the inside face of the door frame. The present invention also particularly concerns an improved door hinge design.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
As noted in our previous application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/128,517 filed Aug. 3, 1998, protection against unauthorized entry into a building is highly contingent on the security provided by the exterior door(s). We have also recognized the importance of reinforcing a standard door assembly, such that the risk of unauthorized entry into the building is reduced with minimal modification to the assembly or its components. It is specifically disclosed in our previous application that significant reinforcement of a standard door assembly can be accomplished by securing the transverse projection of an inventive strike plate against the interior surface of the door jamb and, more preferably, overlying the projection with a reinforcement plate extending the length of the interior surface. Along with other advantages, such arrangements ensure that the bolts of the latch and lock mechanisms experience moment loads that are significantly less than what might otherwise be experienced when a large impact force is exerted against the exterior of the door.
However, we have determined that it would also be beneficial to reinforce the hinge side of the door, particularly in sidelighted door assemblies. In addition, with respect to the arrangement including the reinforcement plate, we have found that attachment of standard wood trim over the plate is burdensome. Although we have adhered a paintable or stainable laminate to the front face of the reinforcement plate, this approach is also burdensome and does not serve to completely cover the reinforcement plate.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that reduces the risk of intrusion through a door assembly. It is also important that this object be achieved in a timely and inexpensive manner. Another important object of the present invention is to reinforce a standard door assembly with minimal modification or additions thereto. In addition, it is specifically an important object of the present invention to reinforce the hinge side of the door assembly, preferably to the same extent as the strike plate side. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a reinforced door assembly that is easily and inexpensively trimmed. It is particularly an important object of the present invention to eliminate the trimming problem presented by the arrangement(s) disclosed in our previous application.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a door reinforcement assembly including a elongated reinforcement plate adapted to be secured against the interior or exterior surface of one of the door jambs. Most preferably, the reinforcement plate overlies the transverse projection of door hardware fastened to the door jamb. A decorative cover conceals the reinforcement plate from view, and the former preferably includes a paintable, pre-stained or stainable outer surface. Moreover, the decorative cover may be configured so as to be automatically retained on the reinforcement plate when it is positioned to conceal the plate from view. Such interconnection is preferably accomplished without fasteners so that the outer surface of the cover may be continuous and unperforated. The present invention also concerns a method of reinforcing a door assembly, in which a reinforcement plate is concealed by a decorative cover that is attached to the former without the use of fasteners. The present invention further concerns a high security door hinge that has a reinforcement projection for engaging and extending along the interior or exterior surface of the jamb, preferably in an underlying relationship with the reinforcement plate.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.